2
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: With a loving wife, a beautiful son, Alex finally brings up the subject of having another child. -One-Shot- Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**#2.**

I'm back! It has been far too long! So, now I have dealt with life and everything that goes with it, I was able to sit and actually write something decent!  
I will admit, not my best work, but this is my attempt at getting back into writing!

-A/U- Alex and Olivia are now married and have fully adopted Noah. After a hard case and a lot of thinking Alex brings up the subject of having another child. –

Please leave a review if you can! I would love to know what you think!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

Alex Cabot smiled as she looked towards her wife and son. Olivia was playing with Noah on the carpet, giving his stuffed toy's voices, playing with Lego and racing toy cars.

She looked happy. Olivia looked happy, content. Like this was meant to be.

"Is someone getting tired?" She heard Liv say to the 2 year old.

"I think someone is ready for bedtime." She said just as Alex caught Noah yawning. The blonde smiled at the sight once again before joining them on the carpet.

"Let me put him to bed. You can put your feet up." It had been a long day. Noah had been at nursery whilst Alex and Liv went to work. Both of them fought each day to get home at some reasonable hour to see their little boy, today they got lucky.

"Okay. Go to mama baby boy." Olivia said giving the boy a hug and a big kiss before passing him to the blonde, who kissed his head before taking him through to his bedroom. A blue room, with pictures of toy lion's and other animals. A room full of toys and clothes, he was truly spoilt.

"Let's get you to bed little man!" Alex said with a smile, before she set about getting Noah to bed.

20 minutes later she walked out of the room on her tip toes. Slowly pulling the door closed, but still so some light could get it. He slept through the night, but that didn't stop either woman going in to check on him.

"Did he go down okay?" Liv asked walking towards her wife, placing a kiss on her lips before the lawyer could answer.

"He did. Can I ask you something?" Alex went on to say before leading the brunette to the sofa.

Alex wasn't actually sure on how to start what she wanted to say. She could win cases in court. Prepare deals. Write reports. Organize presentations. But this. This was different. This was their life. Her life with Olivia and Noah.

"Alex, what's wrong?" They hadn't been married long. They had been dating longer, but Olivia had learnt to read her lover like an open book.

"You know I love, and I love Noah too, but I, I wanted to know what you thought about having another child." Alex looked up at Olivia. She still had that smile on her face. She still looked happy. Content. Motherhood really did suit her.

"I think that, we should talk more about it, because it sounds like a really good idea." Liv felt her voice tremble a bit. Why was she getting emotional? She was happy. She wanted a big family. A loving family.

Alex waited a moment before she spoke up again.

"What if, what if we didn't adopt?" The blonde knew just what she was suggesting, and she knew just what it would entail, but in her heart, she knew she wanted this.

"Alex, you know I can't have children." The brunette wanted to cry. Was this really happening?

"I know. I was thinking maybe I could try…" Olivia was smart enough to know what she was talking about.  
"You would do that?" Alex nodded at her wife's question with a smile on her face.

"I want to do this. I want us to try."

"I love you Alex. You know that don't you?" Alex nodded when Olivia moved a little closer. Capturing her lips she didn't want anything more than for Olivia to be happy.

"We're going to try for a baby." Liv said, overcome with emotion.

"We are. We're going to try for a baby." Alex told her with a smile. A true, happy smile.

"I love you, Alex."  
"I love you too, Liv…" As they shared a kiss the both of them seemed content with the silence.

They were going to try for a baby. They were going to be happy, a family.

Baby number 2.

A family.

* * *

Thank you do much for reading!  
I am hoping to now get back into writing!

Please leave a review if you can, I would love to know what you thought of this one-shot!

Bethanyy.


	2. Chapter 2

**#2.**

**Part 2.**

Hello!  
A follow up to '#2' as many people wanted!

Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Olivia never knew that she could cry so much in one day, as she did on the 8th of November. Of course, all of her tears were tears of joy and happiness and being completely overwhelmed, but still they were not sad tears at all.

She walked through the halls of the hospital, with Noah on her hip, followed by Alex's mother and members of the squad.

"We'll wait out here Liv." Fin said before stepping to one side of the hall.

"Okay, but you should stick around, I really want you to meet the little one, and I think Alex does too." She said with another big grin before turning to Noah, the little boy in her arms.

"Shall we go see your new baby sister?" She asked and all she did was laugh. He understood to a point, but as long as he was smiling, it didn't matter.

Walking in the room, the sight melted Olivia's heart. Alex sat with a sleeping baby in her arms as Noah clapped his hands when he saw her.

"Hello, little man!" Alex said with a delighted smile, she'd missed him over the past 2 days.

"Mama!" Noah grinned as Liv placed him on the bed so he could give Alex a hug.

"You wanna meet your baby sister?" The blonde asked as she moved the blanket out of the newborn's face so that the toddler could see.

Noah seemed to just stare for a few minutes before he broke out into laughter and began clapping his hands. It was a sigh of relief for both Olivia and Alex.

"This is Lily, can you say Lily?" Alex asked the little boy as he reached out to touch the sleeping baby.

"This is your baby sister." Olivia said, moving to sit on the end of the bed.

"Lily…" Noah's pronunciation was a little off, but still his mothers could understand what he was saying.

"That's right!" Olivia said leaning forward to kiss the back of his head.

"Can you kiss Lily? Can you kiss your baby sister?" Alex asked, moving the newborn in her arms, so Noah could see her better, and hopefully, kiss her.

Olivia looked over at Alex and smiled.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, whilst Noah sat and stared, trying to figure it out, or at least that's what Liv assumed he was doing.

"I'm fantastic…" Alex said just as Noah leant down to place a 'kiss' on Lily's cheek.

"Aw, good boy, Noah!" Alex encouraged him with a smile before she asked for a kiss from her son.

"You should go and get the squad…" Alex said looking at her mother who had been quiet whilst Noah bonded with his sister.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." The brunette said with a smile, kissing her wife's head.

Walking out of the room, she had to stop when she closed the door.

She had never pictured her life like this; she always imagined her life would be full of short-lived relationships because her job was far too important to her. That was of course until she met Alex, and despite the fights, the shouting, the screaming, Olivia knew she wouldn't change it.

Walking into the waiting room, she smiled at the squad as they all stood up clearly wanting to know how everything was.

"So, Noah took it very well. Of course, we'll know more when we take her home, but everything is looking good." She couldn't help but let the tears fall when she spoke.

Cragen was the first to pull her into a hug.

"You deserve all of this Liv, a happy family." He told her before kissing her head.

"Thank you, Captain, for everything." She said with a small smile.

"He's right Liv, you deserve all the happiness in the world for the people you have helped." Melinda was the second person to hug her, then, of course, Fin, Elliot and John did the same.

"Liz called, they're on their way, but Lena had court." Don said before taking a step back.

"Well, instead of waiting, there is someone I want you all to meet." Olivia said before taking a deep breath.

Once everyone seemed to squeeze into what felt like the smallest hospital room ever Olivia moved to the side of the bed. Taking her daughter from Alex's arms she turned to her squad, her extended family and with a smile introduced her daughter.

"Everyone, this is Lilianna, Lily for short. Lilianna Caroline Serena Benson." She said looking down at her baby girl, before looking at the team.

Her, Alex, Noah and Lily. They were a family. Finally, they were a family.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!  
I am so sorry it took so long, life got in the way unfortunately!

Please, let me know what you thought!

Bethanyy,


End file.
